


I Love You The Most

by FallenEpiphany



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, one shots, some pwp mixed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenEpiphany/pseuds/FallenEpiphany
Summary: A series of short snippets into your life with Sebastian.Some basic fluffy chapters and some smutty ones.Might take requests if there’s something you want to read let me know.





	I Love You The Most

**Author's Note:**

> “I love you.” 
> 
> “I love you more.” 
> 
> “I love you the most.”

Insomnia is a bitch.  
Insomnia coupled with incapacitating period cramps? The mother of all bitches. 

You lean forward and press your forehead to the back of the seat in front of you. Your abdomen clenches as another cramp rips through your body.  
A hiss of pain passes through your lips, and you genuinely don’t care if anyone hears you. 

Your headphones pump the playlist you mused over for hours last night into your ears.  
The words are lost on you now as the pain flashes white hot and for a second you fear you’re going to pass out. 

Periods. The single worst part of being a woman. It was your own fault. You had not brought enough of your prescription pain killers, and run of the mill, over the counter pills didn’t touch it. 

You’re flushed and hot, sticky and feeling like you would like nothing more than to crawl into a chocolate filled hole and eat yourself into oblivion. 

You aren’t sure what time or time zone you are in.  
The plane lights are dim and everyone appears to be sleeping.  
That everyone included your finance. One atm resting heavily on your thigh, the other grasping his phone, head dropped and body weight shifted lightly towards you. 

You give a small smile through gritted teach. He always looks stupidly young when he sleeps.  
Your eyes are too tired to read, and you need something to distract yourself from the cramps. 

Catching sight of his arm you wrap your fingers around his wrist and turn it lightly, so the soft underbelly of is forearm is revealed to you. 

You have pondered on occasion what your favorite part of Sebastian is.  
Personality aside - anyone would have to agree ... he was pretty fucking glorious to look at. 

His eyes, his jawline, his shoulders, his smile, the velvet skin just below his hip bone, but the soft skin on the inside of his arms was definitely up there. 

You had a particular penchant for watching him drive stick shift, the vein that bulged as he changed gears was thigh clenching. 

Another vicious cramp rips across your body and you groan, gripping his wrist by mistake and causing him to frown lightly in his sleep. 

Forcing yourself to relax, you take the tips of your index, middle and ring finger, and trace light doodles on the exposed skin. 

His frown reverts to a contented sleeping face, and you feel yourself exhale. 

The feeling of his skin beneath your fingers soothes you in a way pain killers never could. There is something about being this close to him, skin to skin that gives you a sense of peace that you hadn’t know before meeting him.

*/“You are insane,/*  
*/My desire,/*  
*/A violent day dream,/*  
*/Love...”/*

The voice of Jared Leto from 30 Seconds to Mars is singing with a husky tone and you roll your head back. 

You feel your body start to relax slowly, the contraction-like pains lessening gradually as you force yourself to think of nothing but the feeling of Sebastian under your skin.  
You’re on the verge of sleep, that stage of semi consciousness where nothing is certain, your fingers rest on Sebastian’s arm, no longer moving. 

You’re inching towards slumber like a slow burning orgasm. Begging for it to sweep you up into its mind numbing embrace. 

Your head grows heavy and it’s at that second, when you are ready to let yourself fall that a cramp so riotous in nature sends you bolt up right, teeth slamming together and your jaw aching from how tightly you have to clench it to stop yourself from crying out. 

You make a solemn promise to yourself that as soon as you hit New York, you are marching yourself down to the doctors office and you are not leaving unless they sort this shit out, or take it out. 

You make return to your favored fetal position, hunched over your knees, the heavy arm that was resting on your thigh has disappeared, instead deft fingers push back your headphones and you hear him. 

“You alright?” His voice is drenched in sleep.  
You want to nod, you want to wave him back to sleep and tell him it’s nothing.  
But you can’t - he would know better even if you did.  
You jerk your head from side to side, unable to say the words, still clenching your jaw for all it’s worth. 

“Ah shit.” He sympathizes, putting two and two together from your arms wrapped around your stomach to the pained expression and droplets of sweat careening down your temple. 

In a swift movement, he manages to undo both your seat belts and lower the arm rest between you both.  
Thick, long arms wind their way around you, you fall into his embrace, thankful you are the only ones in your row.  
An errant tear makes its way hurriedly down your cheek. 

“Babe no, shh, you’re alright. I’ve got you.” He looked horrified that you’ve begun to cry.  
“Hey.” He breathes into your ear.  
His gravelly voice. The smell of his cologne. His long arms encircling you.  
It’s calming effect is second to none. 

You feel one of his hands leave your back and hear him ruffling in his bag as he hushes you.  
“Here.” He pulls back and holds out his hand. 

You stare in disbelief.  
“How did you get them?”  
He’s holding out the small bottle of your painkillers. You don’t believe it.  
“You left them on the counter this morning, I saw them when I went back in for my toothbrush. I figured you must have wanted them since you left them out.” He’s smiling sheepishly. 

The boy done good. 

“Marry me already.” You breathe, pouring two into your palm and downing them dry. 

Sebastian laughs, relieved you’re calming down.  
The knowledge that in about 15/20 minutes your nasty ass cramps will be a distant memory makes you happy.  
But the fact that he knows you better than you know yourself solidifies the fact that you love him more than life itself. 

“I love you.” He smiles.  
“I love you more.” You kiss his jaw.  
“I love you the most.”


End file.
